Changing
by Megumi Mitoko
Summary: A SasuNaru Story. Sasuke always had a thing for Naruto and was always to afraid to face it. But, Will a near death experience force him to reveal his secret?


**Pairing** Okay dudes this is totally SasuNaru. No SasuSaku. Blahhhh.

**Rating** T for Teen. Just to be safe. D: Plus, for the word 'bitchy' I will say down below. :D Thanks.

**Author Notes **Starts when all of the characters are fourteen. Because I seriously doubt that kids at age 12 would figure out they're homosexual. (Even though a few of my friends are...XD)

**Disclaimer** I do not own any part of Naruto. Obviously…

**Warnings** I'm a Sakura basher. If you like Sakura, sorry she's going to be a bit bitchy in this One shot. Don't throw a little spazz attack about it. Thanks :D

**ENJOY:D**

**Tis for…important stuff and most likely yelling.**

"Speaking if you didn't figure that out already."

_Thoughts_

"Hey guys!" Exclaimed a very hyperactive blonde who we all came to know and love. Sasuke remained quiet as Sakura gave him a dirty look.

"Naruto you're i ten minutes /i late!" She exclaimed as the boy reached the two. "Isn't that right Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared at her in response before averting his gaze to Naruto and shrugged.  
"What does it matter...Kakashi's always late.."

Naruto blinked at this. It seemed as if...Sasuke was...Standing up for him? No it couldn't be. Sakura looked at Sasuke with a shocked expression on her face, before nodding silently. Of course, at that exact moment Kakashi popped out of nowhere on top on the ledge of the bridge.

"Yo." He said simply with the usual grin on his face. His students all sent him a glare and he retreated."Sorry,some old lady needed help with her groceries."

Sakura rolled her eyes before both she and Naruto exclaimed together 'liar.' He blinked before continuing to grin.

"Okay today we're going to practice walking on water. Now let's go." He said as they all started off to the nearby lake. Sakura was, of course on the left of Sasuke and Naruto on the right with Kakashi following behind them. Naruto kept sending glances toward Sasuke. Very curious glances. Why would after so many months of him calling Naruto an 'idiot' and telling him he wasn't very bright would he start standing up for him. Naruto was very determined to find out. He will find out. Upon the time of their arrival to the lake it was mid-day noon. The sun was highest in the sky and it was very warm out. Kakashi wiped the sweat that was on the side of his face with the back of his hand.

"Okay, Sakura. You're up first." He said as she looked at him before realizing something.

"Oh I'm so sorry sensei! I forgot to bring my bathing suit." She said quickly as her emerald eyes widened.

Kakashi sighed and looked back at her.  
"Go home and get it. Come straight back, no fooling around." He said as she nodded and quickly took off towards the direction back to Konoha.

"Okay Naruto, you're next in line."

Naruto nodded obediently. He slowly slid off his jumpsuit, he had put his bathing suit under his clothes when he woke up that morning. Of course, they were orange and blue. He quietly walked over to the lake, feeling Sasuke's eyes on him.  
Kakashi leaned up against the tree, watching the blonde genin ready for instruction.

"Okay Naruto. All you need to do is focus all your chalkra into your feet and simply walk across. It may sound easy but, it's a lot harder than it sounds." Naruto nodded with a determined smirk on his face as he slowly took one step onto the water. Trying his best not to lose any concentration. Soon enough he had made it half way, after many, many tries.

"That's it Naruto. Go all the way across and back."

"Don't worry about it Kakashi-sensei! For the next Hokage this should be a cinch!"

Sasuke snickered at him. His confidence he found very…what's the word? Ah! Entertaining.  
Naruto glared down at the water. Suddenly a high pitched voice caught him off guard. He lost concentration and fell into the water.

"SASUKE-KUN IM BACK!" Exclaimed Sakura, running out from the trees. Naruto fell under the water reaching up, for anyone to help him. As he reached the bottom of the lake, he looked around before starting his way back to the surface. He made it about half way up before he suddenly stopped moving. Something was holding his back from the surface. He quickly looked down and saw that something latched onto his leg. He couldn't exactly see who it was, only the outline. He immediately started to panic and thrash around. Before soon enough, fell unconscious from the lack of air.  
Sasuke snickered again seeing Naruto loose all concentration because of Sakura. Soon enough the snickering stopped as Sakura tackled him in a hug. He growled and pushed her off of him, ignoring her confused glances. He and Sakura had gone out for a little while since the Chuunin exams. But, it just wasn't meant to be. He was changing. His body was changing. Dumb going through puberty-ness.  
Kakashi simply chuckled waiting a few seconds. Still, Naruto had not come to the surface. Sasuke sent a worried glance in Kakashi's directions before Kakashi nodded. Kakashi got up from leaning up against the tree and took off into the water. As he swam to where they had last seen him, Kakashi dove under and looking around for any sign of Naruto. His eyes narrowed as he saw Naruto floating aimlessly unconscious. He swam down and saw that his foot got tangled in seaweed. (Sorry….I couldn't figure out what else it could be O.o ) He quickly got the blondes foot untangled and brought him to the surface. He waved at Sasuke, giving him a signal that he had found Naruto. Kakashi swam to shore before laying Naruto down in the grass. Sasuke came over and fell to his knees next to Naruto with a serious look on his face.

_Come on Naruto…Please don't be dead.._ Sasuke thought to himself watching with hopeful eyes. Sakura looked down on Naruto sadly. Having the worst feeling in her gut. She slowly put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder and squeezed with sympathy. She knew that he and Naruto were best friends. Sasuke ignored her gesture of sympathy, his eyes remained on him. Wondering if he'd be able to see his bright blue eyes ever again. Kakashi looked down on the children with sympathy in his eyes before picking Naruto back up.

"We should bring him to the hospital." He murmured about to turn and leave. Sasuke grabbed Kakashi's arm.

"Give it a few minutes." He said, his voice dripping with venom.

"..Sasuke.." Sakura said softly. Kakashi stared at him for a few seconds before lying Naruto back down in the grass. Everyone stayed silent. Till a sudden voice of coughing caught his attention.

Naruto sat up quietly, coughing up water everywhere. Sakura smiled softly. Sasuke looked surprised as did Kakashi. After he was done he looked at everyone curiously.  
Kakashi coughed to break up the silence.

"Okay um…Sasuke you're up."  
Sasuke nodded slightly before standing from the ground and took his shirt off, ignoring the stares from both Sakura and Naruto.  
Naruto rubbed his head as Sakura looked at him nervously before sitting down next to him with her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Naruto, are you okay?" She asked quietly. Naruto blinked before grinning at her like the blonde idiot he was.

"Sure thing! Nothing can keep me down!" He exclaimed pumping a fist in the air.

Sakura smiled slightly. Naruto's eyes softened before he turned back to see Sasuke already starting his way back. Damn, he was fast.  
As soon as Sasuke's foot touched land Kakashi called for Sakura to do her turn so we could all go home.  
Sasuke walked over to his shirt that was discarded earlier and slid it back on. Naruto couldn't help but catch a glimpse of Sasuke's well built chest from the many days of training. He blushed slightly, immediately looking straight ahead and saw that Sakura was half way there. **WAS HE SLOW OR SOMETHING!?!?**  
Sasuke turned back to Naruto and walked over to him. Dropping down next to him.

"Hey." He mumbled.

"Hey..." Naruto said feeling kind of awkward. "Umm…Sasuke?"

"…What?"

"…Were you worried about me?"

Sasuke went silent. And looked away from him and back to Sakura who was walking back. Naruto sighed and looked away and over at Kakashi-sensei. He was reading that book again. Those books are really boring, why do adults find them interesting?

"Okay, you all can head home for today. Naruto stay behind." Naruto blinked hearing Kakashi's voice ring throughout his head.

"Sure thing Kakashi-sensei." He replied. Sakura gathered he stuff and left. Saying good bye to Kakashi and Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke, want to walk home together?" She asked hopefully. Sasuke looked at her.

"…..Whatever." He mumbled starting to walk away. Simply waving to Naruto.

Naruto growled.

_How come Sakura thinks Sasuke's sooooo cool. I don't see how cool he is. Psht I could be cool like him but, I don't want to have a really big ego._

Kakashi suddenly put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and looked down at him as Naruto looked up.

"You okay Naruto? You gave us all quite a scare." He asked with a serious look on his face. Of course, being Naruto he replied with pride.

"Of course sensei! Nothing can keep my away from my goal! Believe it!" He said with a grin. Kakashi stared at him for a few seconds. Before smiling softly back and let go of his shoulder.

"Get some rest Naruto. Make sure you're here on time tomorrow."

Naruto blinked. How did Kakashi know about that? He wasn't even there! He shrugged it off and simply nodded before walking through the trees till he was on the path back to Konoha. The sun was still up but, it was hiding behind some fluffy white clouds. He let out a soft sigh, why was he always the last one to finish? He was just as good as his team mates….Right? He questioned himself. He always believed he was better than them. Honestly, He wasn't that sure anymore. He was changing too. Suddenly a hand shot out from one of the nearby bushes and pulled him in. Everything was a blur.

"Wha-!?" He had exclaimed falling onto his bottom inside the bush. He rubbed the sore spots before looking up at the person who pulled him in. He glared.

"Sasuke! What do you want?"

Sasuke opened his mouth slightly, trying to get the words to flow out. But, they just wouldn't come. Naruto looked at him irritated.

"Sasuke I don't have time for this, I have to get home." He mumbled getting onto his feet, only to be pulled back down.

"Sasuke Let—" Naruto was cut off by a pair of pale lips crashing against his own. His eyes had widened and he was blushing deeply.

_Why is Sasuke doing this?_

Naruto meant to pull back, but something kept it from him. Maybe it was the body heat that was radiating off of Sasuke's body. Maybe it was the way the two pairs of lips fit so perfectly. For whatever reason it was, He started to kiss back. As soon as he had relaxed enough to kiss back Sasuke went in for the whole package. He ran his tongue over his lower lip, asking permission to enter the blondes mouth. Naruto didn't part his lips, unsure how to tongue kiss. Hey think about it, Naruto only kissed Sasuke b i u once /b /i /u . After Sasuke had realized how inexperienced Naruto was he started to suck on his lower lip. Naruto let the moan flow out of his mouth, almost instantly regretting it. Sasuke smirked, then went back to running his tongue across his lower lip. When Naruto didn't reply he bit down on his lower lip. He yelped, Sasuke took the moment to shove his tongue into his mouth. Naruto blushed darker, Not sure what to do as Sasuke's tongue roamed his mouth.

_A better question is why am I letting him do this to me?_

After Sasuke had finished roaming Naruto's mouth he pulled away and started to lick at his neck. Naruto closed his eyes and bit his lower lip as he started to suck on his neck, which was definitely going to leave a mark. After Sasuke had pulled away from Naruto completely he smiled. Naruto looked confused.

"Naruto, I can't hold it in anymore. I can't keep this secret from you any longer."

"Sasuke…"

"I love you."

"…I love you too Sasuke…"

As the two shared another soft kiss, Kakashi-sensei walked away feeling satisfied. He had watched the scene from the start, now there was no doubt that those two would be together. And for once in his life, He realized that the one who was keeping the two from each other was the boundaries of people today. He realized that there was completely nothing wrong with being homosexual.

**THE END!**


End file.
